The present invention relates to outdoor seating and the like, and in particular to a bolster seat for use in recreational boats, and other similar applications.
Recreational boating has prompted the need for many configurations and styles of boat seating. A particular arrangement which has developed is that of a bolster-style seat. This style of seating usually includes a bolster that is movable between a lowered position and raised position, wherein the user is provided additional space between the chair and the controls of an associated recreational boat within which to stand. Quite often, this type of seating arrangement is used in conjunction with a pedestal attachment, thus allowing the user to be elevated well above the deck of the boat.
To be suitable for such outdoor applications, the seat must be sufficiently sturdy to withstand forces acting on the seat, and rigid enough to prevent warping of the seat. Yet the seat should be constructed to be lightweight, and allow for economical manufacturing. In addition, the manufacturing and assembly of components for prior bolster seating arrangements has typically been rather expensive. In addition, some bolster-style outdoor seats include numerous components and mechanisms with which to attach the bolster to the associated chair, thereby further increasing the complexity and costs associated with manufacturing and assembly.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a chair assembly for use in a recreational boat and the like, comprising a seat shell including a seat section adapted to support a user thereon and a back section extending upwardly from the seat section, the seat shell further comprising a pair of first coupler portions and a bolster that includes a support section, a first arm section and a second arm section, wherein the first and second arm sections are juxtaposed across the support section and include second coupler portions matable with the first coupler portions. The first coupler portions and the second coupler portions couple with one another, thereby allowing the bolster to be rotated between a first position, wherein the support section of the bolster is at a first height relative to the seat section of the seat shell, and a second position, wherein the support section of the bolster is at a second height relative to the seat section of the seat shell and is above the first height.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a chair assembly, comprising a seat shell including a substantially hollow seat section adapted to support a user thereon and a substantially hollow back section extending upwardly from the seat section, wherein the seat shell includes a first coupler portion. The chair assembly further comprises a bolster that includes a substantially hollow support section, a pair of substantially hollow arms and a second coupler portion coupled to the first coupler portion. The bolster is rotatable between a first position, wherein the support section of the bolster is at a first height relative to the seat section of the seat shell, and the second position, wherein the support section of the bolster is at a second height relative to the seat section of the seat shell and is above the first height.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a method for constructing a chair, comprising providing a seat shell that includes a seat section, a back section extending upwardly therefrom and a pair of first coupler portions, and providing a bolster that includes a support section and a pair of longitudinally flexible supporting arms, wherein each supporting arm includes a second coupler portion that define a distance therebetween. The method also includes placing a flexure force on the supporting arms, thereby elastically deforming the supporting arms and decreasing the distance between the second coupler portions, aligning the first and second coupler portions, and releasing the flexure force on the supporting arms, thereby allowing the first and second coupler portions to positively engage such that the bolster is rotatable between a first position, wherein the support section of the bolster is at a first height relative to the seat section of the seat shell, and a second position wherein the support section of the bolster is at a second height relative to the seat section of the seat shell and is above the first height.
The present inventive chair assembly and related method for construction provide a bolster-type outdoor seat for recreational boats and other similar applications, which is very durable to withstand outdoor applications, and also comfortable to use. Preferably, the bolster chair has a hollow molded construction which provides a seat that is both very lightweight and extremely rigid. Integrally formed couplers provide a strong rotatable interconnection between the bolster and associated seat, that is economical to manufacture and easy to assemble. Preferably, a stop is provided which restricts the range of movement of the bolster to between the first position and second position. The bolster chair also has an uncomplicated design that results in reduced manufacturing and assembling costs, is efficient in use, and is particularly well adapted for the proposed use.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.